


Thanos y la Colada Infinita

by orphan_account



Series: Traducciones/Translations [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ahora mis tags, Author blames the RBB slack chat, Crack, Es más gracioso en su idioma original, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers, Que no se lo que es pero me da pereza buscarlo, Thanos hace la colada, eso es eso es el fic, thanos does laundry, that's it that's the fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traducción deThanos and the Infinity Laundryporvelvetjinx.Si Thanos va a conquistar el universo, tendrá que hacer la colada.





	Thanos y la Colada Infinita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thanos and the Infinity Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490408) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que he disfrutado traduciéndolo, las risas se han pasado!! Espero que vosotros también!!
> 
> You have no idea how much i could have laughed translating it! Thanks to velvetjinx for allow me to translate!!

Thanos tenía planes. Grandes planes. Planes sobre conquistar la galaxia.

Por desgracia, para conquistar la galaxia, necesitaba suficientes trajes de conquista de galaxias para hacerlo, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hecho la colada por última vez. Tiempo atrás, Gamora habría hecho todo por él, pero ella se había cabreado, dejándole en la estacada, y no era como si se pudiera confiar en Nébula con algo tan delicado como sus, bueno. Ropas más delicadas. Ella era muy, muy torpe.

Entró en la gran lavandería espacial, que mostraba que estaría abierta hasta el fin del universo, lo que era conveniente teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de colada que tenía. Puso su cesto sobre la mayor lavadora, solo para darse cuenta que se había dejado el detergente en la nave.

Suspiró.

Terminó usando más centavos de los que pretendía al comprar una caja de detergente de la máquina expendedora, que parecía dudar si comerse los centavos hasta que la golpeó con un morado puño, apretado. La máquina hizo un sonido de protesta, algo así como un dragón de Komodo siendo follado por un elefante, antes de dejar caer al fin la caja de detergente.

Detergente en mano, volvió a su cesto, y empezó a ordenar la colada en tres máquinas: una para blancos, una para colores, una para delicados. Alzó su armadura, preguntándose si se clasificaría como “delicado”. Comprobó el interior y encontró una etiqueta.

 _Hecho en Taiwan._  
No lavar a máquina.  
No lavar en seco.  
No abrir con cuchillo.

Los símbolos empezaron a tornarse cada vez más oscuros, e incluso Thanos el Inmemorial empezaba a preguntarse cuán viejo era. Observó más cerca el último, y sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Zona lavable solo con esponja? —Balbuceó, indignado—. ¿Qué es esta mierda? ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a limpiar la sangre de esto?

Suspiró de nuevo. Gamora había sido tan buena con estas cosas.

Tratando de descifrarlo, siguió clasificando la colada, finalmente llenando las tres lavadoras. Echó la necesaria cantidad de detergente y las puso a lavar.

Mientras esperaba, leyó su rollo de escrituras antiguas favorito, que profetizaba la destrucción del universo por su mano. Mientras leía, le entraba la risa. Tan bueno.

Para cuando terminó el rollo de escrituras, la colada estaba. Sacó primeramente sus prendas delicadas y las colocó en uno de las secadoras, programándola a una temperatura suave. Los colores fueron los siguientes. Los blancos…

Oh, mierda.

Había metido un calcetín rojo. Suspiró ante el gran montón rosa. Aquello iba a conjuntar muy mal con su tono de piel. ¿Podría usar a lo mejor algún tipo de rescatador de color? Pero no vendían nada en la máquina expendedora. Claro, había un espacio para donde debería estar, pero se había acabado del todo.

No era el día de Thanos.

Decidió que primero podría secarlo y después ya pensar qué hacer con ello, así que puso lo que fue blanco en la secadora y pausó para comprobar sus bolsillos.

No tenía más centavos.

Fue hasta la máquina de cambio e introdujo y billete sobado.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzt._

— ¡Solo coge el jodido billete! —Vociferó Thanos, pero la máquina de cambio simplemente lo devolvió. Maravilloso. Tendría que cargar con su colada con la mitad todavía mojada. Y rosa.

Y para su armadura, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ello. Zona lavable solo con esponja sus huevos. Haría que uno de sus lacayos lo hiciera cuando regresase a la nave. Metió primero los que fueron blancos y después su armadura, así mantendría la colada mojada separada de la seca.

Verdaderamente sintió que había llegado el final de universo para cuando las secadoras terminaron, doblando la colada seca lo mejor que pudo, colocándola sobre su armadura.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había puesto los colores en un ciclo demasiado caliente y algunas de sus prendas más delicadas habían encogido.

Thanos lo tiró todo al cesto de la ropa, disgustado. Iba ser la última vez que hacía su propia colada. Sin duda. Obviamente él no había sido creado para las tareas del hogar.

Mientras cargaba con el cesto de vuelta a la nave, sus pensamientos regresaron hacia sus planes para conquistar la galaxia, una semilla de duda plantada. Si apenas podía encargarse de su colada como era debido, quizá lo mejor era esperar para conquistar el universo. Al menos hasta tener el truco de algunas de las tareas más básicas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como detalle: en el original "centavos" es "quarters". Éstos son 25 centavos estadounidenses. No tiene importancia real, solamente es un detalle.
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
